Aquaman
Aquaman is published by DC Comics. The current price per issue is $2.50. It can be found in comic book specialty shops. Publication Dates Last Issue :Aquaman #32: 6 Jul 2005 Current Issue :Aquaman #33: 3 Aug 2005 Next Issue :Aquaman #34: 8 Sep 2005 Status Monthly on-going. Started in February 2003. This is the fourth regular on-going Aquaman series (many indexers count two of the mini-series as volumes, making this the sixth volume). *The first series ran in two parts from Feb 1962 to Apr 1971, bi-monthly (1-56), then from Sep 1977 to Sep 1978, bi-monthly (57-63) *The first mini-series ran from Feb 1986 to May 1986, monthly (1-4) and included a Special called "The Missing Peace" *The second mini-series ran from Jun 1989 to Oct 1989, monthly (1-5) and included a special called "The Legend of Aquaman" *The second series ran from Dec 1991 to Dec 1992, monthly (1-13) *The third mini-series ran from Dec 1993 to Mar 1994, monthly (1-4) and was called "Aquaman: Time & Tide" *The third series ran from Aug 1994 to Jan 2001, monthly (1-75) and included issue #0, issue One Million, five annuals, and a Secret Files Special. *Between the third series and the fourth series, Aquaman's adventures continued in the JLA title. *The 1990 mini-series "The Atlantis Chronicles" ties in tightly with the third series of this title. Main Characters *Aquaman *Lorena *Tempest *Mera *Black Manta *Koryak Minor Characters *Esther *Geist Creative Team Aquaman #33 - Writer: John Arcudi, Layouts: Leonard Kirk, Finishes: Andy Clarke, Colors: Nathan Eyring, Letters: Jared K Fletcher, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris Aquaman #32 - Writer: John Arcudi, Penciller: Patrick Gleason, Inker: Christian Alamy, Colorist: Nathan Eyring, Letterer: Phil Balsman, Asst. Editor: Harvey Richards, Editor: Peter Tomasi, Note: Aquaman created by Paul Norris Recent Storylines Aquaman #32 Aquaman #31 Aquaman #30 Aquaman #29 Aquaman #28 Aquaman #27 History The modern age Aquaman was born to the queen of Atlantis, Atlanna who became pregnant by the wizard Atlan. When the child was born with blond hair, he was banished to die on "Mercy Reef", as blond hair was considered the Mark of Kordax, and extremely dangerous. The fears of the superstitious Atlanteans proved well-founded when the baby managed to survive his ordeal, being adopted by a pod of dolphins for a time. He learned the ways of surfacer folk from a lighthouse keeper named Arthur Curry, who vanished mysteriously and left only his name to the young man. Young Arthur had some adventures, including a fling with an eskimo girl named Kako. He eventually found his homeland and discovered his Atlantean heritage. He became a hero in the surfacer world, and a King in Atlantis. During his adventures he picked up a ward and adoptive little brother, Garth, and met a woman from another dimension, Mera, who he married. Leftover Useful Information This is the spot for any useful information that doesn't fit into the above categories. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. *DEC04 0248 AQUAMAN #27 $2.50 *JAN05 0290 AQUAMAN #28 $2.50 *FEB05 0266 AQUAMAN #29 $2.50 *MAR05 0393 AQUAMAN #30 $2.50 *APR05 0326 AQUAMAN #31 $2.50 *MAY05 0220 AQUAMAN #32 $2.50 *JUN05 0353 AQUAMAN #33 $2.50 *JUL05 0217 AQUAMAN #34 $2.50 *AUG05 0206 AQUAMAN #35 $2.50 *SEP05 0229 AQUAMAN #36 $2.50 Why Can't I Edit This Page? This is a seed page, and shows the basic format the Wiki pages need to use. Until there are more examples of seed pages up and running, this page will be protected from edits.